In the case of an automated emergency call (eCall), a set of data is normally transmitted once at the beginning of the emergency call and then the system switches to voice mode in which the emergency call is then completed. If, for example, a vehicle passenger leaves the vehicle during the emergency call, this generally remains hidden from the operator of the emergency call center.